


Promise?

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Syd, Jealousy, Other, minor Schneider, oblivious Elena, perceptive Carmen, worried Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Syd had never heard of Carmen - at least, not before Monday when the girl called their girlfriend and Elena was over the moon. Apparently, the mystery girl was moving back. Cue jealous Syd, blindly happy but still worried Elena, and Carmen being her usual self but with a bit more emotion.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before & this is un-edited, so have fun with that.
> 
> Hope your eyes don't bleed.

Elena and Syd were walking down the street hand in hand after going to a sweets shop. Syd was eating out of a bag of assorted candies and Elena was sucking on a lollipop when her phone rung. Elena had personalized ringtones, and this one Syd had never heard before. Based on her smile though they were definitely curious. 

“Do you mind?” Elena asked, and Syd could tell that if they said no Elena would respect that, no hard feelings. Still, the brunette was curious.

“No, go ahead,” they assured.

Elena's smile grew as she whipped out her phone. “Carmen!” 

A muffled “Hey E” came from the phone.

“I'm not gonna talk long, I'm walking with Syd. I'm assuming you have an update?” Elena paused, her smile growing impossibly larger at an answer Syd couldn't hear. “No way! How soon? I'm putting you on speaker, I've gotta put this in my calendar.” 

The girl did just that, opening her phone's calendar as a crackly voice responded “My flight's Saturday. I expect you to pick me up.”

“Are you kidding?!?” Elena brought the phone back to her ear, “Of course I am!”

The two said their goodbyes, before Elena put her phone away and turned back to Syd.

“Who was that?” they asked.

“Carmen,” Elena answered, pulling her finished lollipop out of her mouth to throw it in a nearby garbage.

“Carmen?” Syd repeated, trying to remember hearing that name.

“Yeah, she's like my best friend, I must've mentioned her.” Elena shot Syd a glance of confusion as she reached for a new lollipop out of the bag they were holding.

“Not that I can remember.”

“Well, you can meet her this Saturday!”

~~~

Carmen. Syd had been stuck on the name since Monday, when Elena got the call. They'd been racking their brain for any mention of the girl in a useless attempt to get rid of the snake of jealousy slithering around their insides. Now, 5 days later as they got ready to go to the airport, they ran over what they'd come up with:

1- before they were dating, Elena would duck out of rooms to take a call every now and again. The most she'd ever said was “It's just Car.”

2- Every other Friday was blocked on her calendar from 8-10pm, but Syd had never really asked why.

3- Once Syd had visited during this block and Schneider was sitting outside the door. He said something about waiting for Elena's Carmen time to be up.

They pulled up half their hair in their usual look, before the snake curling in their stomach said they needed to look better. They switched to the deep blue pants with a pullover, a combo that never failed to make Elena stare, as well as putting her hair into two matching french braids. It made the snake loosen their hold, but the creature stayed. Syd decided to accept it for now.

~~~

They were at the airport, Elena practically bouncing in excitement. Schneider also seemed excited - though not nearly as much - while Syd stood beside Elena, pushing down the snake that tightened around her gut with each excited glance from their girlfriend.

“Carmen!” Elena suddenly screamed, dropping Syd's hand as if it was nothing and tearing off towards the gate.

A girl jumped into the arms of their girlfriend, burying her face in Elena's neck who fell to the ground from the force of the hug - a scene that brought a deep chuckle from Schneider. The snake reared its ugly head at the sound of Elena's laugh - that endless chuckle she does when she's full of joy. It reached for their heart at the sight of their girlfriend rolling on the airport floor with the stranger. Finally it sunk it's poisonous fangs into their heart when they realized the pair was exchanging promises to never leave each other again in-between an endless stream of “I love you”s.

Syd had to get away from this. From Elena, from the girl she assumed to be Carmen, from Schneider’s deep chuckles, all of it. They mumbled something to Shneider about having to go to the bathroom before turning on their heel and speed walking away. They didn't even bother to follow the signs to the bathroom, they knew they wouldn't be able to calm down in a public restroom and they really needed to calm down right now.

5 minutes after their hasty exit, their phone started vibrating in their pocket. They pulled it out to see Elena’s contact and had a quick internal debate before deciding to ignore it and setting the device to driving mode - Elena had come to understand that if Syd’s phone was in driving mode it didn’t really mean they were driving, just that they didn’t want to talk to anyone. The girl had never tried to push through it, but today was the one acception. The third time the phone started buzzing Syd finally answered.

“Syd, are you okay?” came the slightly distorted version of Elena’s voice.

“Yeah, I just had to pee.” 

They knew Elena would never buy it - there was no way the airport had individual bathrooms, and their girlfriend knew Syd hated having to choose male or female. Still, the brunette figured she owed some explanation to their clearly concerned girlfriend.

“Syd, c’mon. I’m not that easy to fool. Where’d you go?”

“Geez, I was in the bathroom okay?” Syd all but snapped, adding a “I’ll be back soon” before hanging up. 

They debated walking around more, but they were starting to feel a bit guilty for worrying Elena so they decided to head back. The whole walk back to the gate Syd was accompanied by a flow of texts from Elena, all of which they ignored. 

Finally they stopped and were replaced with the girl herself exclaiming “Syd!” and rushing over with - of course - Carmen. “Where have you been? Are you okay? What happened?” 

Syd interrupted Elena’s stream of concerned questions with a small smile and a weak, “I’m fine, I promise.”

 

Later, as they were all walking up the steps to the Alvarez’s apartment Carmen grabbed Syd’s arm to get them to hang back a bit. “You don’t need to be jealous,” the girl mumbled in their ear, “I’m no threat to you, Elena and I are best friends - nothing more.”

“I’m not jealous,” Syd febally countered, but Carmen just rolled her eyes.

“Yes you are. Elena can’t see it, she’s too deep in it when it comes to you. Just… she’s head over heels for you okay? Half our conversations since you got together revolve around you - honestly I probably know more about your kissing skills than you do at this point. Don’t doubt her, it’s not fair to either of you.” With that, Carmen started walking again, and when Elena shot her a questioning look the girl just smirked.

Not long after, Syd pulled Elena to the side. “Are you in love with me?” they asked.

Elena gave them a small, confused smile and tilted her head slightly. “Syd, of course I am.”

“No, are you in love with me?”

Elena reached for Syd’s hands, but they took a sharp step back. Elena put her hands up slightly, “okay, okay,” she spoke softly. “Where is this coming from?”

“I- it doesn’t matter. I’m dealing with it, I just need to hear you say it,” Syd’s anxiety was starting to show in their fast speech and inability to hold still.

“Syd, I love you more than anything. Let me help you,” this time when Elena reached out, Syd let her place a hand on their cheek, leaning into it slightly. Seeing the concern in the girl’s eyes, Syd decided to tell her - about her fears, about the snake, about everything. But seeing the love there, Syd decided they didn’t need any of the reassurance that Elena was sure to offer. They believed her. They could conquer anything in the world just with the power they got from Elena’s eyes.

“Later,” they said softly, placing their hand over Elena’s which still rested on their face, “I’m okay right now.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, but I hope you still enjoyed it. I write a lot for Supercorp if you like those dorks. Feel free to give me prompts cuz ya girl's awful at finding her own. Idk man I'm sick plz don't judge me off this end note.


End file.
